Wingless Angel
by Rose-Storm28
Summary: Sonic is a prisoner. He has been for years and all he has dreamed of is freedom. But when a chance comes around for him to be free and him and his friends are stuck with a trio of new Mobians. A hedgebat who can't stop making trouble, a boy who has to try to keep the peace and a hedgehog he might be falling for, Will he trust them and earn his Freedom?
1. Life In Hell

_The sun shone brightly over the lush green forest; its gold glow casting a majestic feel to the place._

_He stood there as he breathed in the fresh air, a new and pleasant change to his lungs. The wind rustling his royal blue quills as his granny smith eyes took in the scene around him with hunger._

_He spotted a glimpse of pink on the other side of the meadow on a hill, a good way away from him. He knew immediately what it was. Gently nestled between the random blooms that sprinkled the bright green grass._

_His smile widened as he kicked his legs into high gear and ran towards it. The feeling was exhilarating: the adrenaline kicked in, sending his nerves into a frenzy; the wind whipping his face; the tears that stung his eyes._

_The feeling of being free._

_Oh how he had missed running round the world, without a care in the world. Never stopping to wonder about consequences or rules. He lived on his own, in his own world and that's how he liked it._

A sharp pain cutting across the blue fur on his scarred back brought him back to his senses as he stumbled to the ground.

"HEY, GET UP RODENT!" A voice boomed as three pairs of arms desperately clawed at his arms as they tried to haul the fallen hedgehog to his feet.

As the fallen hedgehog righted himself on his feet he looked around and came to the sad, sudden realization that he was just day dreaming. Again.

The hedgehog sighed before nodding at his saviours, a dirty, red echidna, a bruised, silver hedgehog and a dusty, black and crimson hedgehog.

"Thanks guys" He whispered before they nodded and he was met with another fiery sting across his back.

The blue male cried out and fell against the dry, dusty rock they were forced to quarry, day in day out.

For you see he was a slave for the kingdom of Hades. Working in the exhausting heat of the day,from sunrise to sundown, with little food and water, living in cramped conditions with dozens of men, women and children.

Him and his three companions were taken from their kingdom, where they were known, respected, royalty. Free.

But now he and his friends along with some others that he was close with were trapped in this cruel world.

"Sonic, come on" The echidna, Knuckles, whispered to him as they both tightened their grip on the rope and helped their friends.

Knuckles, a good guy, who always fought for what he believed in, he may be hard-headed at times but he was a loyal friend and an a class fighter.

Silver,a great guy, a little crazy at times but he was always there when you needed someone to talk to and happened to be telekinetic.

Shadow,a complete mystery, a bit anti-social but will always be there to back you up when you needed him.

Sonic felt his blood boil '_They don't deserve this_' he thought '_No one deserves this!'. _

Sonic used his anger and pulled his pick axe over his shoulder and with all his might he brought it down on the rock, cutting a chunk off the wall face. The dusty sand made gaining a firm footing hard, the heat made his hands sweaty. Where men would work soldiers patrolled the area, making sure every man worked and no had a single moment's rest and they stayed in there area. Escape was no way near possible. The castle was in the center of the kingdom and walls surrounded all the land the royal family owned. Soldiers were placed around the top at all times and to make matters worse, joint next to the castle was what the prisoners feared most.

The ring.

It was a massive arena that was designed to look like a roman colosseum, where villagers from this kingdom and people from the next kingdom over, come to watch a few slaves fight some beast that was captured for these barbaric purposes. And this was introduced why? Because of the king.

Kronus.

A dark grey hedgehog with burning amber eyes. He had the power here that Sonic's mother had back at his home,but she used it for good.

You had to exist but never be seen here because if you even put one hair out of line you will be thrown into the cells and left there, like a bad thought hidden beneath many layers and years of happy lies and deceit.

So life, in general, for our blue hero was hell, ironically.

The day passed grudgingly slow as usual. Sundown came eventually. Sonic's body ached as he trudged, with the rest of the slaves, into their living quarters. It wasn't five star residence. Just a load of tired, sick, sweaty people, who are being held against their will, thrown into jail cells.

Sonic and his friends were strong working males so they managed to pull a few strings and get a room for themselves and the rest of their friends to spend the nights in.

He, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow all flopped inside and against the wall as their exhaustion took over.

Sonic's heavy eyes lifted as the sound of footsteps echoed through the room. Soon a small yellow two tailed fox walked through,looking thoroughly beaten, his eyes red and dry, tear marks streaked his face. Tails was to young to work physically but the guards knew about his high I.Q so they moved him to the more technical side of things, luckily or else he would have been killed.

"Tails?" Sonic asked as the small fox came and sat next to him "What's up buddy?".

"You know Cosmo?" The little kitsune asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

Sonic nodded, he remembered all the times after a hard day's labour when his little brother would run up to him, buzzing with excitement, wanting to tell him all about his new friend. The little seedrian.

"Well….." He started his voice high and uneven "Today we found out that she...she..killed herself" Tails cried out as the tears fell and he dove at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog caught the youngling in his arms as his mind relayed the information. Cosmo, dead. No she wouldn't. After all Tails had told him she seemed like such an optimistic person, albeit a little timid but. Sonic knew that many had given into grief and ended their lives but he didn't think someone so young could.

Sonic held his little brother as he continued to grieve the death of his friend. The blue male was so engrossed in the little fox that when a soft hand landed on his arm he almost hit the roof.

He turned his head and saw Cream, A small beige bunny who was separated from her mother when the soldiers of this hell hole attacked her village. Sonic had a little soft spot for the rabbit and was pleased she got a job as a maid or she would have been killed as well.

Sonic lifted one arm from around Tails and embraced the little girl as she snuggled into the warmth he brought from being out in the sun. Sonic looked up and saw that he hadn't noticed the two other females they shared this cell with had come in.

'_Probably with Cream_' Sonic thought.

Blaze, a purple cat, a smart girl who was loyal, caring and was always there for the kids that were captured not to mention she was pyrokinetic and a princess. Her dark trousers were damp as she slid down the wall and wrung the sweat out of her long violet shirt.

Rouge, A tan bat, quite attractive but very flirty, she had managed to get extra food for the group by flirting with the guard but they had let Tails and Cream have the majority, she was a great fighter and used to be a spy when she lived with her family. She was now leaning against Knuckles, her beige tights covered with holes and her black corset and teal dress splashed with the odd stain.

Sonic glanced around the room, he smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. Even though the circumstances of them meeting wasn't the best, these mobians he grew attached to were his family and he wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

R.S


	2. Hope Shines Through

Sonic was jerked awake by the sound of a guard whacking the steel bars of the door with his sword, and watched in the torches light, as a basket containing their rations was slid into their cell.

He then turned his head to the barred cell window, making sure not to hit the now waking Cream with his dirty spines, and stared out to find the sun hadn't risen above the horizon yet. Considering it was mid spring they had at least an hour until sunrise came. That meant an hour for the group to eat before another day of labour.

Lime eyes settled upon Knuckles as he straightened out his brown shirt and walked toward the basket and looked inside.

"What we got?" Silver asked as Blaze fisted his shirt in her hand.

"Um...the usual. Bread, apples, a few pieces of what we can't exactly call meat and some water" Knuckles said as he unloaded the cloth wrapped items.

"Clean?" Rouge asked, peering into the medium jug.

"More than usual" Was the guardians reply.

They split the food and began eating, the guys had the small bits of meat. Blaze had pointed out, seeing as though they were forced to do manual labour, they needed all the strength they could get to be able to do their work. Or they'd be heading for The Ring.

Most males, and even more disgustedly, some females were thrown into the ring with Kronus' soldiers, forced to fight to the death. It was appalling but the King seemed to find it amusing.

They had finished their rations for the day and soon after the guards had pulled their cell door open. They stalked in and aimed their spears at the group "Up. Now" One ordered.

Silver cast a confused glance around the room and it was returned as they climbed to their feet. Usually the guards would open their door and they would be yanked to their feet and beaten if they weren't awake..

One of the guards pointed his spear at Shadow, who remained on the floor "I said get up!". The armour clad Mobian growled and stalked closer to the motionless hedgehog, pulling his spear back.

"Stand down, Brother" A cool voice spoke out.

All heads turned to the door to find a black hedgebat with burnt orange quills. His body was covered in a burgundy cloak, it hid his torso but it looked like he would be rather lanky though he had the muscle his brother owned, just not the broadshoulderedness. There was a lump on his back, where the cloak covered his wings. Half breeds were frowned upon here. Any half breed would be tortured then thrown into the arena to fight.

The aforementioned armoured Mobian lowered his spear and the burgundy clad hedgebat strode forward and held out a hand towards Shadow, in order to help him up.

The red striped hedgehog only glared up at the hedgebat, causing him to sigh. "Look, I know how this looks but you need to come with us, we're here to help".

Silence settled and unbelieving looks were thrown around. Cream and Tails looked at their elders in hope, could there be an escape from this place?

The armoured Mobian growled "We don't have time for this! Jason and Fauna are out there risking their lives to save this lot!".

The cloaked Mobian rounded on his brother "I am well aware of that James, but you know as well as I do that they are capable of looking after themselves".

James snorted and turned back to his men, his amber eyes glowing "If they get hurt, I'm blaming you, Eros".

"Fine by me, but they won't" Eros turned from his brother and faced Sonic "We won't hurt you but we have to leave now, we can get you back home" He paused "To Mobius".

Astonished silence settled over the group and their wide eyes slowly traveled from Eros to Sonic. The blue hedgehog studied the hedgebat closely, surely nothing worse could possibly happen to them. The worst would be them all being forced into the ring but the boys were strong fighters, they could take the girls and Tails' place and fight for them.

Slowly, Sonic nodded. "Alright, we'll go with you" A relieved smile crossed Eros' face "But first, I want proof, how do I know you aren't just screwing us over?"

Eros' smile wavered slightly before he reached into his cloak and brought out a thin golden chain, hanging from it was a golden ring. It had a pattern of a hedgehog, curled into Sonic's famous spindash attack printed on the front. Mobius' royal seal.

As if it was the master key to a command in all of their heads the team stood and allowed themselves to be shepherded out of the cell they had learnt to call home.

James and his men managed to eliminate any threat that appeared, though there were few. Sonic and friends were lead down a dark corridor, it was cobblestoned and damp, the odd drip could be heard between the ragged gasps of breath from the escapees.

Sonic's hand remained clenched around the necklace chain as his other pressed Tails close to him as they ran. Whatever this Eros had done to get them out of here, it was certainly working.

"The latch is just up ahead, it comes up right on the other side of the kingdoms boundaries. When we're out we can make a run for the forest, there's a small path that's where we'll meet the carriages" James reported.

"We need to hurry, who knows how long Fauna and Jason can keep them distracted" A dark orange hedgehog said as he held his lit torch higher, illuminating the walkway.

Eros shook his head "You know how Fauna is, she can keep a fire going for as long as we need, Jonathon, and no doubt Jason's protective side has kicked in, he will keep them both safe".

"Who's this?" Knuckles asked, moving a slightly disgusted Rouge away from a pile of questionable substances.

James laughed shortly "You don't think we can get you guys out of here if we didn't have a distraction so we could get in in the first place did you?".

"Guess not"

Soon the group came to a barred window in the ceiling and Jonathan stepped forward and reached up "Let's hope Nick kept to his promise and unlocked the drain grate" His fists wrapped round the metal bars and lifted the drain grate open.

Rouge paled slightly "Drain grate?".

"Yeah".

"So this is a sewer?"

"Yeah"

"Gross!"

"Rouge" Blaze scolded, pulling Cream closer in hope she wouldn't catch anything.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, We've had worse" The tan bat stated with a roll of her teal eyes.

"Anyway!" Eros announced gesturing towards James who was crouching with his hand at knee level, fingers woven together "Who's going first?"

No one looked too thrilled to go and after no volunteers stepped forward the dark orange hedgehog stepped forward "I'll go".

James hefted them through the hole one by one and they came out on the other side of the wall that had seemed so invincible only yesterday. Once the last of them had been heaved up they made a break for the treeline.

Through the trees Sonic's lime green eyes could spot the red velvet carriages each drawn by four beautiful horses. His eyes fell on his family's crest on the side of the carriage and a pang of nostalgia hit his stomach like a charging bull.

Two figures walked around the side of one of the carriages, one was a dark red hedgebat with amber eyes, he wore dark trousers and a loose dress shirt. Even at a distance the team could see that he was older and more sophisticated. The second was a girl. She was also a hedgebat though she had crisp white fur and her eyes were a mixture of every colour imaginable all swirled into her iris. She wore a white blouse that cut off at the shoulders, it made her fur look slightly lilac. Brown trousers and black knee high boots completed the look and a belt with a sword rested on her hip. She gave off an aura that made you want to stop and stare.

The pair looked at the group as it approached and up close Sonic could see that they both had a few scrapes and burns and in the distance they could see a pillar of smoke billowing from the castle. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

The girl stepped forward "The horses are ready to go"

The boy next to her looked to Eros "Get them into the carriages, we need to get moving as soon as possible" He then stalked off and mounted one of the three horses that were grazing nearby.

James and Eros began sorting them into the carriages. Rouge, Knuckles and Silver in one with some of James' men and Shadow, Blaze, Cream and Tails in the other with James.

Sonic was about to follow Silver into the carriage but stopped as the strange girl appeared at the door "Hey Pretty Boy, someone wants to speak with you" She didn't wait for him and began walking off. He followed quickly and it was only when the girl opened the door did he realize there were in fact three carriages waiting for them. He stared at the door as the girl walked off and mounted one of the horses before riding up front with the boy they met her with, he was guessing they were the Fauna and Jason everyone had talked about, and Eros.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic pulled himself into the carriage and the door swung shut behind him. The windows let in enough light for him to be able to make out a cloaked figure in front of him. Past experiences made him wary and he edged away slowly but stopped when the figure raised her hands and pulled down her hood, fixing him with a pair of gentle blue eyes.

Sonic gasped and stared at the figure in shock "Mum?"


End file.
